Hogwarts Reunion
by A Goode Chameleon
Summary: Set 15 yrs after the Final Battle. Hogwarts is having a reunion for all the 7th years who graduated that year. Draco and Hermione hit it off and become something a little more than friends, but less than dating. AU slight OOC INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Reunion

September 1, 2012

Fifteen years after the Final Battle, Ron and Harry, along with Ginny, traveled to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express with all the incoming students and returning ones. Hermione and Ron had broken up three years after the war because Ron cheated on her with Lavender. Harry was married to Ginny two years after the war and after Ginny graduated. They had two beautiful children, Albus and James. Hermione dated for a while but gave up after not finding anyone smart and funny enough. She went to school to become a Healer and now works at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing.

.~.~.~.

"Albus come back here right NOW!" Ginny was trying to catch up with her young and eager son. He was running towards the Hogwarts Express, excited that he finally got to ride the magical train.

James and Harry were taking their time walking down the platform. They were talking about everything but at the same time, nothing at all. James was telling his father about Potions and the new Professor.

Scorpius was sulking beside his father. Scorpius didn't want to go to school with his father it was embarrassing. He had an ex-Death Eater for a father and was kind of ashamed about it. When his mother, Astoria, was alive he didn't mind as much, but since she died he became more aware of the stares they got.

Ron had no kids, no wife, and no girlfriend. He felt awkward glances as he walked on Platform 9 ¾. He spotted Harry and started walking towards him.

"Ron! What a nice surprise! How've you been?" Harry was surprised when he turned around and saw his best friend standing behind him.

"Great I guess." Ron said.

"So have you talked to Hermione lately?" Harry was looking for his wife and kids while asking Ron.

"I haven't really talked to her since the break up. We haven't really been on speaking terms, ya know. But I don't see her here."

"That's 'cause she the Healer at Hogwarts now. She got the job a few years ago."

"Oh, so she's gonna be there today."

"Of course!"

All the children and former 7th years boarded the Hogwarts Express and rode the train to Scotland. The ride was uneventful. The kids left their parents, all the parents found each other. The other adults that were 7th years during the war rode carriages to the castle from Hogsmeade, where they Apperated, and arrived long before anyone else.

.~.~.~.

Hermione and all the other Professors spent the whole afternoon decorating the Quidditch Pitch, which was where the reunion would be held. The Pitch looked magical, of course. It was decorated with candles suspended in the air and tables were set around the circumference and there was a wooden floor added for dancing.

Hermione left the Pitch and went to her quarters to get ready for the gala. It was a formal event so all the men were to dress in their best dress robes and the women in the most beautiful gowns. She showered and styled her hair so that it cascaded down her back in long hazel waves. She put on very little make-up, for she needed very little to accentuate her fair complexion.

Hermione went over to her closet and stepped into the long strapless dress. It was a deep red color and was tight around the wait. At the waist, a vine of flower trailed up the front and started the flair. There was white lace and chiffon. The flowed all the way to the floor and trailed behind her.

By the time she finished getting ready the guests had already started arriving. She slipped on her high heels and headed outside to the Quidditch Pitch. When she reached the Pitch, she could not believe what she saw. Everyone that she went to school with was there. The houses were not divided, like she thought they would be. The Gryffindors were mingling with the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were wandering around from group to group to find people they knew.

Hermione spotted Luna Lovegood standing on the other side of the pitch and started for her. Luna was wearing a pixie like outfit. It was a short, green dress with flowers attached to the dresses chiffon. Luna was just staring off in space when she noticed Hermione coming her way.

"Oh, Hermione, you look lovely. Extravagant!" Luna looked Hermione over and smiled.

"I should say the same! You are so cute! I love your dress!" Hermione complimented.

"You sure went all out with this reunion thing. I just know it was your idea, so don't say that I'm wrong. It's really great. But have you thought what you're going to say when you see Ron? I know you haven't talked since the whole Lavender thing."

"I'm not sure I'll even talk to him. I'm over him cheating on me, but he didn't even try to defend himself. I found out and he just told me we were over. I don't care anymore," Hermione replied.

"Well think fast because I see Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking this way."

"Oh shit. By the way, why are you here? You're a year younger than us and the only way you can be here is if you are dating someone who was invited." Hermione was looking toward Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but was still talking to Luna.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm here with Blaise. We're engaged."

"Blaise as in Blaise Zabini? As in Draco Malfoy's best friend? As in my childhood tormentor?"

"That's the one. We ran into each other in Diagon Alley about a year ago and had a few cups of coffee and then after that we started dating. Then a few weeks ago he asked me to marry him."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? 'Cause if you told Ginny, I'd know about it."

"We didn't tell anyone until after we were engaged and I haven't told Ginny yet because I wanted to tell her in person so I could see her face. And heads up, they're coming over here." Luna nodded her head in Harry's direction.

Hermione say them, but was looking past them at a very familiar face that she couldn't put a name to. The mysterious man stepped into the light and she gasped. The hot and mysterious man was none other than Draco Malfoy. It was Draco fucking Malfoy. And she thought, for just a second, that he was hot. What was the world coming to?

With that last thought, she turned to her best friend and put on her best smile.

Harry lit up when he saw her. He was still holding hands with Ginny when Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. It took him a second to respond to her hug but when he did, he squeezed her so hard he was making it hard for her to breathe.

"Harry, I can't breathe," Hermione choked out.

"Oh, right, sorry. I as just happy to see you again." Harry wasn't looking at her eyes; he was looking at her dress.

"Harry, eyes up here. I'm glad to see you too." Hermione was smiling at Ginny while she said this.

"Hmm. Oh, right." Now Harry was just plain embarrassed. He grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it showing that he loved her.

Ron cleared his throat; hoping that he would be noticed.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione stuck out her hand and Ron grasped it and shook it then let go.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Ginny, Luna and I need to talk to you. Can we borrow her for a few minutes?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Sure, take as long as you need."

Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and Ginny's hand and led them away from the party. She got to one of the tables and sat in one of the chairs.

"What do you have to tell me that you couldn't say in front of the boys?" Ginny questioned.

"Luna…."

"I haven't told you yet because I wanted to see your reaction with my own eyes. So, I'm engaged!" Luna exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! To who?"

"Blaise Zabini," Luna said weakly.

"Really? He is SO hot. And congratulations!" Ginny and Luna got up and started jumping around and squealing.

Draco made his way over to a group of his Slytherin friends when he heard squealing girls. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw three girls around a table. One was sitting and the other two were jumping up and down while squealing.

The one sitting down was wearing a floor length red dress and looked like she was laughing at the other two.

Draco couldn't she her whole face from the angle he was at, but he immediately knew who she was. It was Hermione Granger. And she looked beautiful.

Hermione turned her head to look around to see a few people staring. She stopped moving her head when her eyes met with Draco's.

_Oh shit, she saw me._ Draco thought and turned away from her and started back toward his friends

.~.~.~.

How was it?

Good? Bad? Should I stop?

I haven't written a story in a long time so point anything out that I should/probably/need to change.

Just leave a review about what you think

Thanks for reading!

~E

PS- I own nothing except the plot!

PPS- Here are the links for the dresses!

H- http : / / www . dresses2011uk . com / img / edwomen . jpg

L- http : / / designerdresses . me . uk / wp - content / uploads / 2010 / 05 / Forever - Unique - Prom - Dress . jpg

(take out all the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked over at Ginny and Luna. She was still smiling at them.

"Guys, guys, calm down. People are noticing." Hermione quieted them down and made them take their seats again.

"When did you guys start going out?" Ginny asked.

"About two years ago. We met, became friends, then started dating, then he asked me to marry him a few weeks ago when we went on a vacation to Italy and stayed at a vineyard," Luna gushed.

Hermione stopped listening to them talk after a while and scanned the crowd for Malfoy. He was standing with Blaise and some of their other buddies. Her eyes landed on his back and she couldn't peel them away. He was far away, but she could kind of see the toned muscles through his dress robes.

"Hey, what was that about?" Draco gestured to the formerly squealing girls and Hermione.

"I think I know what it was about," Blaise said.

"And…"

"Luna probably just told Ginny that we're getting married. She probably told Granger earlier," Blaise explained.

"Wait, wait. You and Loony Lovegood? Getting married? Since when?" Draco interrogated.

"We've been dating for two years and engaged for three weeks."

"And you're just now telling me this?" Malfoy demanded.

"Yeah well we didn't really tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because she's a Ravenclaw and I'm a Slytherin. They don't normally mix well. And we didn't want a lot of grief from some certain people. Namely my parents. Now I want to dance with my fiancé, so if you'll excuse me." Blaise moved around Draco and toward the trio of girls. Draco trailed behind him because he had nowhere else to go.

"My lady, would you please dance with me?" Blaise held out his hand for Luna, and when she finally took it, He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Hermione, I'm gonna go see if Harry wants to dance. Are you okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." And with that, Ginny left Hermione with Draco and went to find her husband.

"So, I didn't think you'd actually come." Hermione tried to fill the awkward silence between her and Draco.

"Neither did I, but the last minute I decided that I should come and make an appearance."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Astoria. I know it must have been hard on you and your son. Scorpius was always getting into fights after her death and he would come to the infirmary quite often. I know we have never been on good grounds, but I hope you are doing okay." In Draco's ears, she sounded really sincere about her apology and her concern sounded real.

"Yeah, he had it really tough. They were really close. It's only been four years, but I still see flashes of sadness sometimes. I'm doing fine though. It's tough raising a kid by myself, but I think I'm doing an okay job." Since Hermione was still sitting down she had to look up at his face. He was staring at all the people dancing as if he was remembering some fond memory. On a whim Hermione grabbed one of his hands and held it for a few seconds before letting go. As she was pulling her hand away, she felt him give it a little squeeze as if he were trying to comfort her.

"You wanna dance?" He snatched her hand and started pulling her from her chair before she even replied.

"Sure. I guess," she replied.

He pulled he onto the dance floor during a soft song so he pulled her to his chest and put his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and felt his head settle on top of her head. Even in heels he was taller that her.

They swayed around until the song ended. Hermione pulled back to see Draco looking down at her.

"It's been fifteen years since we were in school. Do you think that we could bury the hatchet and become friends? I'm sorry for all those things I said to you. My father made sure I hated all muggle-borns and now that he's gone I think it's time that I start something new." Draco was looking down at her with all the sincerity that he could muster.

"You know what? I was thinking the same thing. Friends?" Hermione untangled herself from him and stuck out her right hand so that they could shake on it. He grasped her hand and shook it.

"Friends," Draco agreed.

"So, friend, I'm starving. I spent all day setting this up and forgot to eat lunch and I really want to eat some of that yummy looking food over there." Hermione gestured to the buffet tables set across the dance floor.

"After you."

Hermione grabbed his hand and practically dragged him across the dance floor. She looked back at him to see him smiling and quietly laughing. When she saw him, she started smiling, too.

They got to the buffet table and saw all the food that they ate in school and started piling things onto their plates. At the end of the table the got another plate and attacked it high with desserts.

Back at their table, they dug into their food.

"So what do you do now? I heard something about you working for the Ministry, but I didn't hear what you did." Hermione stopped eating for a minute so they could talk.

"I'm Department of International Magical Cooperation. I deal with things like the Triwizard Tournament. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons stuff like that."

"Yeah, I know what that is. Why that? You could have been anything you wanted and you wanted to deal with magical cooperation?"

"I don't know. It was the only branch of the Ministry that was willing to take me in. I guess I also had some help from the Minister himself. I think he knows I've changed and that I'm not the person my father was. What about you?"

"I work here in the Hospital Wing. A few years after the war Madam Pomfrey retired and I really needed a job so I could get my own place. I was hoping to work at St. Mungo's but after a while I realized that I missed being here more than anything, so when McGonagall owled me asking if I wanted the job I immediately said yes." Hermione sighed and stared at her plate dreading the question she knew he would ask.

"I'm going to guess the reason you needed your own place was because Weasel did something stupid and you broke up."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. He cheated on me with Lavender Brown in our own flat and in our bed. It happened one day that he thought that I was going to be home late and then he didn't even try to defend himself. He just lay there, in the middle of having sex with her and was just, 'Oh, you're home. Well I guess this means we're over." And just continued to fuck her in front of me."

"Well that must have sucked. I mean really? He couldn't wait for you to leave before continuing? He really is a douche."

"You're the only person who agrees with me. Everyone just said it was that one time and that I was being paranoid and that I should give him another chance. After I moved out, I asked him about it and he said that he was cheating on me throughout pretty much our whole relationship."

"How long were you together?"

"About four years. And he was cheating on me for three."

"How about some dessert and the new dance to get our minds off this horrid topic?"

"I'm always up for desert." Hermione was smiling at his change in topic.

"Well dig in." And he grabbed his fork and started eating a pastry that melted in his mouth.

"Okay, you have to taste this. It is heavenly." He got a bite on his fork and moved it toward Hermione's mouth. She tasted the cake, but she couldn't stop thinking about how weird it was for her and Malfoy to be having a perfectly civilized conversation.

"That's amazing!" They ate the rest of their dessert in a comfortable silence, only breaking the silence to comment on how great the food tasted.

You wanna dance?" Draco asked once the plate was devoid of all the food.

"Yeah, let's."

The music was fast paced so Hermione was jumping around a little wildly. Draco was dancing but not a spastically. Hermione's feet started hurting from the damned heels so she led Draco back to their table so she could take her shoes off.

"I'm done dancing, sorry. I have blisters. And you should go talk to your friends anyway."

"Yeah, I kinda ditched them. It was worth it though."

"I also need to go say 'hi' to mine. They might be wondering were I ran off too."

"Well if you get tired of Potter and Weasley, just come find me and I'll be happy to accompany the rest of the night." With those last words, Draco walked in the direction of his friends.

Hermione hadn't been sitting at the table for more than a minute when Ginny plopped down in the seat next to her. Harry remained standing.

"What was with you two? We left you alone for two minutes and you're already best friends with the guy." Harry asked, not looking very happy.

"What? I can't make friends? I'm limited to having you and a cheating ex-boyfriend as my only friends? So I can only be friends with people you approve of?" Hermione was furious. How could he do that to her?

"He's the enemy, Hermione. Do you not remember what he did to us in school? He tormented you. He was on Voldemort's side."

"That was FIFTEEN years ago, Harry. Can't we be grown ups and forgive people for being stupid children? I forgave Ron when he cheated on me. Well, I didn't really forgive him, I just stopped caring." Hermione raised her voice a little too much and people started glancing in their direction, but she didn't care, she was mad.

"But he's still the same stupid git he was in school!"

"No, he's not. He's changed. He lost his wife, his father, and God knows what happened to his mother. You know what, I'm done. I don't want to fight right now. You just need to grow up and forget the past, Harry. He's not a bad person anymore." Hermione slipped her shoes back on a stomped/ran across the Pitch.

Draco say a streak of red storm away from Potter and knew that Potter had done something to make Hermione mad. Draco left in the middle of a story one of his friends was telling and ran after Hermione.

Hermione was already inside the castle when Draco caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. She struggled and twisted her arm trying to get away.

"Let go of me! I don't want to talk to you right now!" She screamed at Draco. Hermione kept twisting her arm until she opened her eyes and saw who it was.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you. Sorry." She stopped moving and he dropped his hand from her arm, and grabbed a hold of her hand. He pulled her arm towards him and she let him pull her to his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay." Hermione was silently sobbing into his shoulder. He could tell because her shoulders were shaking and she had grabbed a handful of his robes and had a death grip on them.

Draco led a crying Hermione to the Hospital Wing and back into her own room. He pulled back her comforter and tucked her into bed even though she was still dressed. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and tried backing away, but Hermione was still gripping his robes.

"Stay with me, please?"

He complied and climbed into bed next to her. He put an arm around her and she curled into his side. They fell asleep like that and he had the best sleep he had had in the longest time.

.~.~.~.

Okay, so that one was a bit longer than the first one. I'm trying to make them as long as possible wihtoutmaking it like two chapters in one.

So, yeah, review.

Please?

~E


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione-_

_How've you been? Have you talked to Potter yet? What did he say that made you so mad? Is he just being a right git? I need you to talk to me. It's what friends do, remember? How's Scorpius? Is he getting into a lot of fights still? If I wasn't so swamped at work I would come watch so Quidditch matches, but seeing as the Triwizard Tournament is going to be happening soon, I just can't get out of the office. Keep me posted on the Quidditch stats. And please inform me if my son gets into anymore fights._

_-Draco_

Hermione and Draco had been writing to each other since the reunion two months ago. They had not seen each other since, but wrote nearly every day. Hermione still had not talked to Harry since they fought that night. It was tearing her up inside for not being able to talk to her best friend, but she would live with it until he came to his senses and apologized for the things he so rudely said.

Hermione got out a quill and some parchment and started her reply.

_Draco-_

_I'm not going to tell you what he said so stop asking, and by the way, no, I have not talked to Harry since the reunion. He is being a stupid little git and needs to get over himself and apologize for what he said. Your son has not once come to see me since school started. I am surprised, but delighted that he is not being a pain in my arse. He was always stubborn when he came to the Hospital Wing. He is very much like you in that way. Although, I do miss the conversations we had about books. He is a very smart young man, just like his father. He might even be the top of his class; I don't really keep up with it._

Before Hermione could finish her letter, she heard a commotion outside her office. She stuck her head out to see two young Slytherins dragging a fellow classmate in by his arms. She immediately knew who was being dragged, Scorpius Malfoy. He must have gotten beaten up by an older student by the looks of face.

Hermione rushed outside and helped the poor Slytherin into a bed near her office door.

"What happened this?" Hermione demanded out of Scorpius's friends.

"Some fifth year started mouthing off about Scorpius's dad in the Great Hall. The fifth year didn't realize Scorpius was right behind him when he said it. They got into an all out fistfight before any of the teachers realized what was happening. Hagrid separated the two before the fifth year killed him." One of the kids was also a third year; she treated him really often. He looked a little pale. He explained the situation to Hermione.

"Yeah, I think the fifth year was Parkinson. They're always running their mouths about one thing or another." The other kid was a fifth year but he was one of Scorpius's best friends. They often were together when she saw Scorpius.

"Those Parkinsons were never a good bunch. Always fighting. I never did like their mother either."

Hermione was fixing Scorpius's scars with a simple Healing Potion. The scars disappeared almost immediately. Hermione sent the two boys to class and continued tending to the injured boy lying before her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hermione mumbled to herself. After finishing with all the minor cuts and scrapes, she had to wake the boy so she could properly fix his nose.

His eyes fluttered open and it took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Hey again. How are you feeling?" Hermione was sitting in a chair beside his bed with a potion that would mend his bones.

"I feel like I have a broken nose."

"Right you are. So how many times are you going to break your nose until I have to completely grow it back? I need you to take this. As always, it will fix your nose and you will need to stay here for the rest of the day so you can rest." Hermione handed Scorpius the cup full of the potion and waited to make sure he drank it all.

"You're not gonna tell my dad are you? He's already mad at me enough as it is."

"You know I have to. It's the rules. Now lie down and sleep."

Hermione left his bedside without another word and went back to her office to finish her letter.

_Where was I? I just got interrupted by a student who got into a fight and you would not guess who it was. Yup, that's right, it was your son. He came in with a broken nose and some cuts and scrapes. He got into a fight with one of the Parkinson boys. It was one of the ones that is a fifth year, but I'm not sure which one. From what I heard from two other students, he was defending your honor. I'm not sure what the other kid said, but it probably came from the mouth of Pansy herself. I haven't been going to the Quidditch matches lately due to an overflow of new books that need to be read. I'll try to get Scorpius to tell me all about it. Do you want me to try and get him to write you? He thinks you're mad at him for some reason and I think it's bugging him. I hope work isn't turning out to be too stressful. Where is the Tournament going to be held this year? I really hope it's here._

_-Hermione._

She walked out of her office to find a sleeping Scorpius and made sure it was a real person and not just a doll. With her note in hand she made her way to the Owlery where her owl was nesting. Hermione called out for Fyre, her owl, and tied the letter around the bird's leg. Fyre nipped and Hermione's hand in hope for a treat. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of owl treats. Hermione fed them to her bird and sent the bird on its way.

.~.~.~.

Draco was sitting in his office filling out paperwork when an owl tapped on his window. He opened the window to find Hermione's bird with a note tied around its ankle. Draco untied the letter and sat in his desk to read it.

At first a smile appeared on his face but soon vanished as he continued to read the letter. His son was in a fight. Again. He was slightly disappointed in his son but expected no less from a Malfoy. Malfoys would always get into fights. Draco was proud of his son for standing up for his father but it did not mean that he needed to get into another fight.

"Marriella!"

"Yes, sir?" Draco's secretary walked into his office.

"I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"May I ask why?" Marriella inquired.

"My son is fighting again; I need to visit Hogwarts and talk to him."

"Okay, but you have important meeting with the Minister at 3:00. Do you want me to reschedule it?"

"Yeah."

Draco grabbed his coat off the coat rack by the door and walked to a fireplace so that he could Floo to Hogsmeade. Draco stepped into The Three Broomsticks covered in soot. HE did a quick spell to clean him up and walked out of the pub.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you back?" The Headmistress spotted him walking across the lawn in front of the doors.

"I just got a letter from Madame Granger that my son has been in yet another fight. I just need to find out what it was about.

"If it was a great problem, I would have asked you to come myself, but seeing as it was only a little scuffle, I didn't see why I should bother you."

"Thanks for the consideration, but I need to know the problem so I can deal with it properly."

"And by that you mean going to the source of the problem, right? Not beating up one of my students."

"Of course, I would never hurt a child."

"You sure have changed, Mr. Malfoy. I think I have delayed you long enough."

Draco waved good-bye to Professor McGonagall and made his way to the Hospital Wing. He walked into see all but one of the beds empty. He walked over to the still lump on the bed farthest from the door and closest to Hermione's office.

He walked over to the window that overlooked the whole wing and knocked. He surprised the small witch that was reading a small paperback novel.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione ran out of the office and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "I thought you were so busy that you couldn't make the time to visit."

"After hearing about the most recent development with my son, I figured I should come talk to him. And see you, of course." Draco peeled her arms away and went to sit in a chair beside his son's bed.

Draco started nudging his son and making him wake up,"Hey, my lazy son, get up."

Scorpius rolled over so he was facing his father. He barely opened his eyes, but when he saw his father, he sat up really quickly.

"D-Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, kiddo. How's your nose?"

.~.~.~.

So this one is a little shorter than the other ones. I'm also very sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy with Christmas and a bunch of other things.

Ohm and DISCLAIIMER! I own nothing but the plot and the characters I make up. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Like it? Hate it? Review.


End file.
